StrauberryJam
StrauberryJam '''(also known as '''Straub or Mitchell/Mitch, by close friends) is an Australian YouTuber who mainly creates Minecraft videos and also other video games, such as Sims and Outlast. He is one of the founders and an original member of the Cube SMP (he later left on March 2014 and then rejoined on April 2014). He is also an original member of the Cube UHC and an original member of the modded series, Cube Evolution. Straub mostly collaborates with fellow Cube members: Graser, Pat, Parker, Grape, Tybzi, Rusher, Bee and several other Cube members. Straub also collaborated with Vas, quiet a lot before he left the Cube SMP. He has also collaborated with Kricken, before their falling out. Straub has also created two new channels, specifically for vloggingand another for gaming. He currently resides in Melbourne, Australia with fellow Cube member Bee as his roommate, upon the move he also became close friends with their neighbors, Peckett and Jeruhmi. History On YouTube Straub's journey through YouTube began when he wanted to begin uploading skating videos. Time after time, he gave up on his dream and later moved on with a full Pokemon channel. The channel drew in a few thousand views, but was later shut down, due to Straub losing interest. Straub first began his history of uploading on YouTube with his MInecraft: Strauberry Island Survival Series. Being his first series, it was successful in a way gaining a few thousand views on each episode. He has a second channel 'StrauberryPlays' where he uploads other non-minecraft gaming videos. He also created a third channel named 'StrauberryVlogs', in which he uploaded vlogs to do with what's happening in his real life or funny events that happened. He has over 200,000 Subscribers on his Minecraft channel, over 30,000 on his gaming channel, and over 10,000 on his vlogging channel. Ongoing Series *'Survival' Games - Usually with a random title, Straub uploads Survival Games frequently and usually doesn't win but uploads for the comedic value of what had occured and what had been discussed in the game. He does both collaborations and solo videos on this series. *'Cube' UHC (S.1-5) (S.7-present) - A periodical series created by Mindcrack in which health doesn't regenerate. Straub's gotten a few kills here and there and has had the most bad luck with server issues (S1 and S5) and has never managed to win. *'Cube Evolution '- Modded Cube SMP that includes more technical mods in which he collaborates with other members. It was delayed before the map reset, but remains inactive. *'The Crafting Dead '- A play through of a famous mod pack based off of the television series The Walking Dead ''which he plays with his roommate HeyImBee. * '''Speed UHC '- A mini-game from his server that Straub uploads frequently on his channel which is a sped up 15 minute version of UHC with cutclean, speed 2, and night vision, and no fall damage. * Badlion PvP '- Another series that comes out with random titles in which he does 1v1s and the server Badlion that he usually does solo but sometimes collaborates. He does this in hopes to gain better PvP skills but will be beat by the occasional 9 year old girl... Ended Series *'Cube SMP Season 1 '- An SMP series that included loads of his main recording roster in which there were community builds and collaborations and solo survival at the same time. Strain did a lot in his time and is now apart of Season 2. *'Pixelmon 1.0, 2.0, and 3.0 '- A series of different solo survival worlds in which Straub played one of the most famous mods of all time. He grew bored of the mod after playing it for so long even though it was his most popular series before Cube. It also holds one of his most viewed videos from his first 1.0 series titled "OMG I FOUND A MEW!!" *'Adventure Maps - '''Straub has done multiple adventure maps in his time in which he often did multiplayer but there were some solo ones. Some adventure maps he has done are '''Indiana Jones and the Lost Black Sheep, The Walking Dead, and The Missing Christmas. * Underground Survival '- One of Straub's first series on his channel that was an underground spin-off of Skyblock in which he played with an old friend names walker. *'MadPack Modded Survival '- A solo modded survival series in which he played what is considered the most hard mod-pack of all time that had over 100 mods. He did multiple things like getting married, exploring the moon, and getting stacked to the max. *'Build Off '- A 15 part series that was played against Vas to see who the better builder was. Each time the viewers voted on whose build was superior and in the end Straub won with more wins then Vas. *'Strauberry Survival '- A solo survive world the Straub played on before the Cube SMP was started where he built himself a home and freaked himself out a bit with some pink sheep. *'Hardcore Skyblock '- A solo world where Straub played an old Skyblock map and put it into hardcore mode. He had succesfully accomplished multiple achievements like building a cobblestone generator, fishing, building a mob farm, and others. He eventually died offscreen after his ninth episode, thus ending the series. *'Lord of the Rings Mod Play Through '- A solo modded let's play in which Straub tackles the many challenges and sees the many sites like bars and Mount Mordor in the Lord of the Rings mod. Of course there's drunkenness and hobbit raiding as well. * '''Hardcore Survival '- A solo vanilla world that Straub explored on the 1.5 snapshots. He was able to make a few farms and a house in the mountain he spawned in before passing. He died when he took off all his armor or for his video to show off his new skin and a skeleton sniped him off his bridge into a ravine. * 'Feed the Beast Modpack '- This series was originally played as a multiplayer modded SMP with the guys from Straub's first recorded SMP Minecast. He also played Feed the Beast Ultimate in a single player world. * 'MineCast SMP '- Straub's first recorded SMP that had a few plugins installed that was set up by a former UHC participant IBobotastic. He was able to build himself a small castle before the server ended. * 'VimCraft SMP '- This SMP that lasted for two short seasons was the gateway for the Cube. Straub's time on the server was short as he was the last member to join and he met various people who are now part of the Cube UHC and SMP roster like Grape, Tofuu, Poke, HBomb, Minecraft4Meh, and Tybzi. * 'Mod Reviews '- Straub used to do mod reviews quite frequently on his channel and even had a map made for him just to test out mods. He reviewed mods such as the Lucky Block mod, the StrauberryJam mod, and the Poke Radar mod as well as countless amounts of others. * 'Jail Break '- In this series, Straub played on an open multiplayer server to move from plot to plot to mine resources to escape prison. He also had to build a cell/plot to keep all the loot he didn't sell. * 'Factions '- Straub also played this popular game type. His first factions series was played solo and he grew bored of it pretty fast. His second series was a modded factions series with Vas that lasted even shorter then the first as their friendship slowly vanished. * 'Crazy Craft '- This modded let's play series was played for a total of 10 episodes as Straub and Vas had set in the beginning. In the time the explored the various mods of the pack doing things like raiding pirate ships, and other things as the title implies that are crazy.\ * '''Advent Calendar- A holiday roleplay series in which little innocent ElfberryJam is in training to become a worker for Santa by doing sent tasks each day. In Real Life Straub was born on July 3rd, 1996 with a family of four (brother, father, mother, and Straub himself). After a year of living in Australia his family moved to Singapore. While living in Singapore, Straub and his family planning to a zoo, but due to an injury it was cancelled. At that moment, the famous Harry Potter scar was born. He explained that he got the scar from sliding on the floor while it was slippery. They stayed in Singapore for a few years, before they moved back to Australia. Back at Australia, his family stayed back to build a new home while his dad traveled back to Singapore. After moving into the new built, Straub received a dog, named Snuffy and then later getting a new dog, named Blue Velvet. During the Christmas of 2000, Straub and his brother received a Super Nintendo from his Uncle, which later influenced him into a direction of video games. It was Pokemon Yellow that led to his love of video games and the reason why he is doing YouTube at the moment. At June-July of 2005, Straub and his family moved to United Kingdom. They arrived on the 8th of July, which was also the date of the London Bombing. After experiencing a traumatic moment, Straub and his family moved to a county called Kent. Straub attended a school that were fond of Sports, which Straub was not interested by. As a result, he turned to the internet. Upon going to the internet, he finds YouTube. He began to have interest in skating and mostly skating videos. This was when his interest of the Internet and YouTube rose. In 2008, Straub and his family moved back to Australia. Straub began to work more on his YouTube channel. After traveling and adapting to new environment, he lost interest in school overall. He then created a full Pokemon related YouTube channel, which he stopped inevidantly. He tried multiple accounts such as a vlogging channel, but also failed. He later made the StrauberryJam channel, which was originally created for skits, but was change to Minecraft video games afterward. In 2011, Straub's parents decided to have a divorce. Straub returned back to school, later received a laptop from his school. He uploaded his first ever Minecraft Survival which drew in a few thousands. Straub did receive a massive taunting from his peers due to finding out his YouTube videos. While adjusting to his new YouTube, his popularity hit a spike when he began to upload a Pixelmon series. Being one of the first to upload Pixelmon, he garned a few subscribers and thousands of views in the process. At the time, he focused less on schooling, and later dropping out. In 2014, Straub decided to move out to his own apartment, with fellow YouTuber, Bee. Straub currently resides in Melbourne, Australia, where he is doing YouTube full time and adjusting to his new life. In the winter of the same year as he moved out, he was visited by a good friend and Cube member ChildDolphin. They had planned to go on a road trip across all of Australia with Bee and their across the hall neighbor Jerumhi. Straub's time on the trip though was cut short due to him saying he felt out of place on the trip and that he didn't really want to go to begin with. History On/With The Cube SMP Season 1 : Main article: Cube SMP (Season 1) '' Straub was one of the most creative and had a huge impact towards the server since the beginning. Straub was one of the original founders of the SMP and had paid for it along with Graser when it was hosted by MCProHosting instead of Mineplex, who it's currently hosted by. At the very start of the server, Straub had split his time evenly between solo work and community builds. He originally had a mansion made of green stained clay and quartz and the beginnings of a villager farm in the works. He also had various shops and community builds on the server like; * The Thrift Shop - The original shop that sold random items but they were mostly cheap items. There was a donation bin and he'd usually get loads of nice stuff in there along with decent profits. He also had a weekly animal for sale like the Jeb sheep or Dinnerbone donkey. * The Nano Farm - An automatic farming machine that dispensed bonemeal infinitely when you flicked the leverage and grew crops as long as you stood there placing them. * The Bread Farm - An automatic bread maker that was made by putting a farmer villager in an area of wheat and he'd craft the bread. This was often broken because of zombies killing the villager. * The Juice Box - An automatic potion brewer for anyone who had the ingredients to make potions and didn't to buy them form the Potion Shop. * The Redstone Shop - A giant redstone torch that was filled with a staircase of chests each with a common redstone item. * The Roller Coaster - A project origonally taken on by Straub in Vas in what was going to be Cube World. The project was taken down and redone in HBomb's Cubeversal Studios. Unfortunatley, all of this stuff but the Juice Box, (which was actually later taken down) his village, and the Nano Farm were blown up or taken down before the end of March because Straub had left the server on March 4th 2014. He originally said he was ending it because of lag with Mineplex as the host, but later revealed it was because he felt differently about most of the members and didn't like what they were doing (most likely creative mode) and he felt ignored. Bayani later retaliated by posting a video explaining all of the drama that had happened, the longest being Straub's. He said that one night him and Graser were fighting on the TeamSpeak server once and Straub found it funny. He said that Straub found it funny when other people were upset. Straub then hastily replied by blocking Bayani on Skype and Twitter, removing him from his featured channels, and eventually left the server. In mid-April he tweeted to Bayani and Graser saying what he had done was extremely stupid and apologized. They made up and took him back with open arms and let everything done and the past be forgotten. After Straub had rejoined and found out that most of what he had built had been taken down, Straub decided to put off making a house a set up shop at his villager farm. He then made his farm more organized and created a home for his most prized possession on the server, the XP bottle villager. He also became more interested in redstone when he returned and made a automatic reed farm using his "flying machine". He also created a slime farm and a cow and sheep farm. He didn't start his house until later in the series and he never finished it. The incomplete project lies miles from spawn in a savanna mountain he had found at the beginning of the server. Although he did all of that for himself, when he returned he focused more on doing things around spawn by building things such as; * StrauberryJam's Clean Up Crew - A shop for people to order Straub to clean up any pranks or bad builds on the server that people were too lazy to do. * The Cubeplex (Skyscraper) - The largest build on the server where people can rent floors to make either an apartment or a business, Orignally went to block limit but was taken down to cloud height where the Cloud Cafe is located * The Ratway - A long twisted pathway that was more or less a maze with many clueless endings that led to the Black Market. The idea came from Skyrim. * The Black Market - A circular area at the end of the Ratway that was filled with chests for people to but dark items or make illegal trades. * The Haunted Hayride - A long ride that went all the across spawn that was filled with spooks and jump scares used for the Halloween event. * The Pit to Hell - A build Straub made in a build competition against Graser that led down to a slime block trampoline and portals. There were to ways to get out, by parkour or from a staircase that led to Grape's One Stop Nether Shop. * The Future Shop - A shop inspired by the snapshot that brought "flying machines". Sold redstone items and other miscellanious items like glowstone and experience bottles. * Honey Shop - A shop that nothing had been done with after the currency change. It was originally Bee's shop that sold gold but was taken over by Straub when Bee left the server. * Secret Santa - Straub had been hired by Graser to build the second version of Secret Santa and but it in the shape of a present and did the redstone himself. * The Spleef Arena - A wintery themed build that takes the form of a snow globe. It was originally going to be used for an event but it had never taken place. He built this along the top of the ugly mountain range next to spawn with the help of Pat on Graser's orders. * Christmas Tree - Straub had taken the job of building both Christmas trees at spawn and didn't decorate the newest because he wanted each member to add something themselves. Season 2 : ''Main article: Cube SMP (Season 2) '' Straub will continue his journey through Season 2. UHC Stats, Charts, and Summaries Season 1 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore Season 1 '' The first season in and Straub had luck down his sleeve within the first episode. He had found a desert temple that gave him over forty gold and a couple of diamonds. Straub had used 3 golden apples in the cave and still had enough gold for 2 extras. He had a huge advantage over players considering he was tied with Graser for second most health. He had a diamond sword and a pick and extra diamonds to enchant giving his gear a boost over others. He than decided to restart Minecraft in the fifth episode to try and reduce lag but instead he reduced his chance of winning by locking himself out of the server. Season 2 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore Season 2 '' Season 2 began with spikes for Team Crud, which conisted of Straub, Grapeapplesauce, and Guntexas. The team had decided to rush the nether which but the team at an early disadvantage because their most valued player Grape was taken out by Dowsey's portal trap. This left Guntexas stuck in the nether alone and Straub in the overworld alone. Thus making there trip to the ntherr useless, as they had no potions. Even though he was alone, Straub drew first blood in a swamp battle against team Nicholas Cage killing LaberosStar and leaving DulJuice to run frightened and KermitPlaysMC to follow after her. Straub was left on one heart after that, and decided to scavenge caves near 0,0. He hadn't touched gold ore at all that game. Sitting at an uncomfortable one heart, he was then visited in episode 7 by two of the most ugliest creatures to roam Minecraft; a flaming baby zombie and Graser10. Guntexas was still stranded in the nether after that and was eventually fireballed by a ghast. Season 3 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore Season 3 '' Season 3 didn't have the same luck affect as the previous seasons for Straub. He was a two diamonds short of enchanting but had a decent amount of gold. He had 2 apples made and 26 extra before his death. He wanted to use perpetual day to his advantage like many others did and went out of the caves to roam. He was unable to get any kills this season and it was episode 7 when he got bored and went to 0,0. He had built little Fort Strauberry before he had met his fruity brother and previous Crud teammate Grapeapplesauce and wasn't able to compete. Straub was then slain by Grape having to use both of his golden apples in the process. He was only Grape's second victim of his chain of kills upon kills... Season 4 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore Season 4 '' Season 4 brought around a twist that changed every ones game play this season. The season consisted of six teams of four and was an ender dragon rush season meaning the longest standing team was not the winner but the team to kill the ender dragon first was deemed the winner. Straub's team consisted of his chosen partner Vas and his two randomized teammates Dul and Bayani and the team was labeled as the Green team. The team had a pretty lucky start as they were able to find a stable amount of gold and also enough diamonds to get enchanted. After they were settled with their overworld status, they decided to take on the nether before anyone else could. They had thought they were early but were instead visited by Orange team. Shots were exchanged through the closed quarters (particularly by Vas who was eager for a fight). The team decided to back off losing each other in the process but eventually getting back to their portal safely. Unknowingly they were spotted by Purple team but had led them into Orange team allowing them to take out a member of Orange instead of Green. When they went back to the overworld they decided to continue searching the caves and were able to find gold and enough diamonds to gear up Bayani in a chest piece. They also found melons in a mineshaft and decided to go back to the nether to get healing potions. They were able to get the necessities but lost Dul in the process to the wither skeletons harmful damage affect. Geared up with supplies the trio decided to move in towards 0,0 to search for endermen because they had been lacking a necessity of the season which was ender pearls. The ran into Purple team once again in the desert and kept to ranged combat. HBomb had been able to jump shot Bayani through his cobble structure which left Vas and Straub to ultimately flee. They went to the direction of a jungle and were eventually shot to death within a minute of each other by Devon_Mines, Straub being the first gone. The team did not see the darkness of the end but got Purple team to a low of health could have been a big factor to their loss to the ender dragon. ''Legend: '' ''- Not a team season/not available Notes: '' *''Straub did not participate in Season 6. The Zone Straub owns a server called the zone that's available at us.uhc.zone. He co-owns the server alongside his roommate Bee and his neighbor Peckett. It's current game types are all UHC based such as normal UHC and Flower Power UHC. The most popular of them all is Speed UHC that most members of the Cube have a series of on there channel. Quotes *Intro for Survival/Solo SMP Episodes: Hey there guys! Welcome to another episode of (Series)/A new series called (New Name)! * Intro for Multiplayer games: Hey guys! Today, we're playing (Minigame)! I'm here with (Friends) * Umad Bro? * I suck at the Survival Games! * (SG MAP) Straub: Look how grassy it is. Someone bring a lawn mower. It's so grassy. Graser: Like your Dick. * Get in there! * Noice Pairings *Vasberryjam (Straub and Vasehh's ship name) *Beeberry or Straubee (Straub and Bee's ship name) * GrasberryJam (Straub and Graser's ship name) * Strauberryapplesauce or The Fruity Bros (Straub and Grape's ship name) Trivia *A huge fan of Cupquake, Chimneyswift, and Seananners. *His favorite color are neon purple and neon green. * Straub is known for being a prankster on the Cube. * Most people don't take a lot of what he says seriously because he put on a good gimic, but Graser has stated that Straub is a really smart guy. (Just not in math) * His current intro music is Vena Cava - TOHKA and his current outro music is Ian Fever - Insane * As soon as he got home from his road trip UHC Season 11 was being recorded and he joined in last second. * He's good friends with GoldSolace but has never done any colaborationss with him. (He has made most of his intros though) * His favorite Pokemon is Lotad. *He is one of the longest UHC player, with a total of 10 seasons. *Even though his YouTube name Strauberry, a play on the word "strawberry", it's actually not his favorite fruit. *His YouTube names comes from his last name Straub. He got his name because of his former boss who always called his StrauberryJam. * Straub is also famous for changing the spelling and words of different items. Here are just a few examples: **Ender Pearl ---> Ender Ball **Like ---> Liek **Ender Chest ---> Elder Chest **Vault ---> Vualt **Nice ---> Noice **Diamond --> Diamondez **Ingots --> Ignots **Crafting Table --> Crafting Box **Furnace --> Furnae *Straub has a unique ranking as he has had duplicate ranking such placing 8th, in Seasons 1 and 7, 9th, in Seasons 4 and 5, 11th in Seasons 8 and 9, and 15th in Seasons 3 and 11. *His team rankings are have always been an even numbered, which are 4th and 8th place. External Links *Straub on YouTube (Minecraft) *Straub on YouTube (Gaming) *Straub on Youtube (Vlogging) *Straub on Twitter *Straub on Instagram *Straub on Twitch Gallery Straub.png|Straub's YT Avi (2014) Straub.jpg|Straub In Real Life Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube SMP Category:Cube Evo Category:People Category:YouTuber Category:Server Owner Category:The Zone Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube Evolution Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 1 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 11 Participant